Bet Gone Wrong
by starflight34
Summary: Fifteen year old Jay gets caught stealing. In order for a certain pirate to forget about his crime he must win a bet. To steal a heart of a specific girl. Not just any girl's. Mal's. The only problem is that they are, dare it be said, friends. What happens when Mal begins to fall for his charm. What will happen if she finds out it was all for a bet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

Jay never lost a bet or backed out of a dare. Ever. His whole 15 years of life.

After skipping school he headed toward an alley, knowing Mal will probably be mad that he skipped without her. That's when he ran into Harriet Hook. Turquoise and all.

"Hey, you." She called to him.

"Yes pirate?" Jay flirted while walking to her.

Harriet giggled but soon regained control of herself. "I saw you walk'n on my turf. You're in debt now."

The memory came back to Jay when a few days ago he was stealing a necklace from the outpost. Or in other words, from Harriet Hook's turf. There was one rule to stealing. Don't get caught.

Jay leaned against the wall, "And if I did?"

"You're in debt to me. Like I said before." Harriet answered. "I know you won't admit it, but we both know you did it."

Jay kept on a poker face. "How would one get out of debt eh?"

Harriet smirked. "I am so glad you asked."

Jay simply stayed put and showed no emotion.

Harriet laughed empty-heartedly. "You can get out of this little debt, if you take me up on a bet."

Jay was puzzled. No one ever won a bet against him.

"You're on." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Don't you want to know the consequences when you lose?"

"You're dreaming." He replied as they shook hands roughly.

Harriet crackled. "The bet is, that, you, can't steal a specific girl's heart."

Jay smirked. He's been stealing heart's since he could walk. "Which girl?"

Harriet crackled again. "Mal's"

If Jay had been drinking something he would have spit/sprayed it out like in the movies. He can't do that! Mal was his fri- partner in crime. He doesn't like her that way. He couldn't. She's like the sister he never had.

"And if you don't get her heart in about... Oh two weeks? You become a slave to my ship."

"It's on Pirate." He replied calmly.

She giggled and ran off.

Jay slumped into the shadows. This might be the one bet he loses, with the highest stakes at play.

* * *

 _Mal's POV_

 _That son of snake! Leaving me to sit through class by myself._

Mal was not in a good mood. Someone had stolen her necklace, she believes it was Jay, but she decided to give him the benifit of doubt. She knew it was him. It had to be. Who would steal from her? Certainly not these no-good-stupid-citizens.

She completely spaced out in class. Lady Terminal turned her back and Mal took the opportunity to sneak out.

As she wandered the streets she saw a familiar flash of turquoise leaving an alley. She slid her way to the alley and saw

"Jay?"

"Oh! Hey Mal." He said with his signature smile. The one that makes all the girls swoon. But Mal wasn't like other girls.

"Give me my necklace." I said with my hands on my hips.

"What makes you think I have it?" Jay asked.

"Other than the fact that it's hanging out of your pocket? Your name is Jay." I said.

Jay chuckled and grabbed the necklace... and threw it into the sewer!

I glared at him. "You're getting that."

He chuckled. "What's my name?"

"Jay."

"Say it"

"Jay"

"Say it."

"JAY-JAY GO GET IT." I screamed, annoyed at him for making me use his nickname.

He smiled and grabbed the necklace. He came up behind me and moved my hair to the side.

I flinched at the sudden exposure of my neck to the cold air. And also for the exposure of my neck at all. You don't let others on the Isle be close to weak spots. I could hear him breathing down my neck as he clasped the chain on. The cool metal felt nice against my warm skin. He moved my hair back and stood in front of me.

"What was that Jay!" I yelled at him.

He just laughed and winked at me before he left.

 _Jay's POV_

 _I can't believe I did that! Mal... Mal is my... dare I say... friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Two weeks. Two weeks to make my best friend fall in love with me. My cold-hearted best friend._

I walk to the market and steal some things before going home. I keep on thinking about the bet. That stupid bet. I should've been more stealthy when I stole that necklace. My father will not be happy to hear about this. That's why I won't tell him.

 _Mal's POV_

THAT JERK!

"Ugh!" I kick a rock and it lands in a puddle. It splashes a LOT of people. That lifts my spirits a bit. I just don't know why...he always winks at me. Why... why did this one feel different. Like... like he was flirting with me? Nah.

I finally realize my train of thought and remember. It's Jay. Crazy Jay-Jay. I have nothing to worry about.

 **Those of you who are/were reading my After Oh no, Oh dear one-shots, I apologize. I was working on one of them when I lost my inspiration. I am currently trying to get it back though. And yes, to those of you who haven't read the books (YOU NEED TO! THEY ARE AWESOME!) Harriet is the oldest of the Hook siblings... I think. She's the daughter of Captin Hook.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO WATCHED DESCENDANTS 2 AND DIED BECAUSE OF THE BAL THING!**

 _Jay's POV_

I don't know how to get Mal to like me. For all the girls I just wink or smile, say 'Hey there' but with Mal. She's different. She doesn't swoon over me. Which is good... but not at the moment. I don't know what to do.

I saw a purple and red locket. A golden touch to it. I decided to steal it for the shop. I slip past some citizens, some merchants, and customers. I quickly grab the locket and no one payed attention to me. I slip it in my pocket.

I'm meeting up with Mal today. Hopefully I'll figure something out. Even if hope _is_ for losers and the weak.

I meet her in the alley. We are supposed to see who stole the most things.

"18... 19... 20... 21. Twenty one items Jay. Beat that."

I smirked as I counted. "17... 18... 19... 20... 21... 22. Ha! Twenty two Mal. I win" I look to see her quickly eye the locket I stole.

As she packed up her things I held her bag down.

"Wha- Hey!" She complained.

I picked up the necklace. _This could help me steal her heart._

"If you want it, you can have it."

She looked shocked. For a second. Just for a second. She stared at the locket, as if it would bite her any minute now. She grabbed it from my hand. A silent nod as her 'thank you'.

Then she left as I watched her purple locks bouncing from side to side.

 _Mal's POV_

He gave it to me. Gave. Just like that. I gently touched the necklace and opened it. It's so beautiful. I realize he's the only one who gives me gifts. On my birthday (which I try to forget), any Isle holidays. Like this. This, there was no reason for him to give it to me. He can't go soft. He'll be eaten alive. I clasp the necklace on. I suddenly have an idea.

I run to my room and grab a photo strip of Jay and I. I cut out part of it and place it in the locket. I don't know why. I just felt like he should deserve some credit for getting the necklace, I guess...

 _Jay's POV_

I still don't know what to do to get Mal. Maybe I'll just tell her the truth and then after the whole Harriet thing wears off we can be back to normal. Yeah.

I run off to Mal's room to tell her. When I go to climb through the window, I see her placing a picture of us in the locket and putting it on. There's this weird feeling I feel. Like...I dragged her into this and it's all my fault. I climb down but I get my foot stuck in a wire.

I grunt as I try to get it out. Suddenly, the window flies open.

"Jay?!"

"Hey Dragon Girl, just hanging around." I say as I let go of the wire and hang by my foot.

She looked like she was about to laugh, but she held it back. She couldn't stop the smile on her face though. That weird feeling came back. I can't take that away from her. She'll go all serious. This Mal. This Mal is... is.. I don't know. Happier, care free, she should do it more often. It's a good look on her.

"Need a hand?" She asked as she walked to the balcony to help me.

"Maybe"

I hung on the side of the balcony. When she came to try to get my foot unstuck, she couldn't from her side of the balcony fence.

She climbed to the other side, my side, and I grabbed the fence so that when she gets me free I won't fall two stories down.

She gets my foot unstuck, but in the process her grip slips and she starts to fall.

"Agh! Jay!"

She falls, but only a little bit because I catch her. She so close I can feel her breath against my mouth.

"Thanks" she wisphers. She takes my arm off her and climbs back to the balcony, I follow.

"Don't even _think_ about getting stuck there again. Also, why _were_ you there?"

"I, uh, " I think of something quick. I can't tell her the truth now! I reach in my pocket and find a stale pudding cup.

"Was going to give you this." I hand her the pudding cup. It's her favorite.

She nods her head and goes into her room and shuts the window, leaving me outside as it started to rain.

"Mal!"

She crackled and left.

The rain was pouring and I did _not_ want to see my dad like this. Even though it's not the safest idea, I unlock Mal's window with a bobby pin. And climb in, hoping Maleficent won't see me.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DISSAPOINT ME IT WILL BE NO FOOD FOR TWO MONTHS!"

I hear footsteps and hide in the... well... I think it's supposed to be a closet.

"Ugh!" I hear someone, most likely Mal from the voice and the amount of creak in the bed, say.

I peek out of the 'closet' and see her eating the pudding cup.

"Well, I guess this will be the only food given to me this month." She's about to lay down and rest when I fall through the 'door' of the 'closet'.

"WHAT THE- JAY!"

I quickly shush her and she sees me dripping wet.

"Get out. I don't need you making my floor wet."

I mockingly bow to her. "Yes, your highness."

She glares at me as I leave.

 _Mal's POV_

WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD WAS HE DOING! I throw my now empty pudding cup out the window. He's so annoying. I lay down on my 'bed' tomorrow is a new day. Maybe he was just acting up today.

 **Come on. If you watched Descendants 2 already you would know that I, a Jal, shipper, died. I officially hate Bal. More than before. I was thinking of doing another story to go with Descendants 2, that way I can try to make the world right again. Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed! I wasn't even going to continue this, but I saw your reviews, so here I am. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jay's POV_

 _I gotta do something big for Mal..._

As Jay walked down the streets of the Isle he looked for a good spot to make his _move_.

Everything either looked old, worn out, or had mold growing on it. He walks past a couple of trees and finds a lake. A beautiful lake. It's not muddy like the other ones on the Isle. It's (almost) clear.

 _Perfect_

He swings by Mal's room.

"Hey"

Mal turned around and faced Jay, who was now standing in her room.

"What do you want?"

"Wear something... nice. And meet me in the 3rd alley at midnight." He said carefully.

"How about _no_. Why should I anyway?" She said while glaring.

Jay sighed. "Come on. And... because...it's just one of the dresses all the girls wear around here! Come on!"

Mal took a deep breath. "I don't wear dresses."

Jay pleaded with his eyes.

Mal groaned. "Ugh! Fine. But it better be worth it. Now get out."

"Yes mam." Then he left and Mal went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh!" Mal said while trying to find an outfit. _Stupid outfits. Stupid dresses. Stupid everything._

She sighed as she pulled out a strapless purple dress with a few ruffles at the bottem and her black leather jacket.

She changes into that and puts on her combat boots. She had no intentions of trusting Jay tonight. Even if his eyes were so soft that she could get lost in them... _STOP IT MAL! WHAT THE ISLE!_

She looked at her cracked watch. 12:11. She hopped down from her window and went to the 3rd alley. _The early bird catches the worm. But the late one steals the worm._

She neared the alley and slipped in. Not liking the feeling of being so vulnerable in a dress. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to warm herself up. Leather isn't exactly the _warmest_ of clothes.

"You cold?"

Mal turned around to see Jay. "So. What's the occasion. Why am I so dressed up?"

She took a look at Jay. He was wearing a regular maroon jacket with leather sleeves. He had his signature red beanie, and fngerless gloves.

"You didn't answer my question." Jay walked closer. "Are you cold?"

"I asked you a question too."

"Ahy. Yes you did. But I asked first."

Mal sighed. "Yes. I'm cold... cold-hearted!"

They both laughed. Once they stopped Jay took off his jacket and put it on Mal's shoulders.

She looked at him confused.

"Just to keep you warm. Nothing weird about it." Jay replied to her look.

 _Yes weird! We're supposed to be ruthless, heartless, and cruel!_ Mal thought. _Then why am I here? Oh shut up brain!_

"So. Why am I in a dress?"

"Hold your goblins." Jay said smugly. He put his hand out for her to take. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" **(Aladdin anyone? Huh. Huh. :) No... okay)**

"Yes?" Mal said reluctantly, _But not as much as I would like to,_ then she took his hand.

Jay started running and basically dragged Mal along.

"Jay... slow down!"

"What are you saying? Guess I can out run a Dragon eh?"

Mal scoffed. "I could out run you if I knew where we were going."

They finally reach their destination... except Jay wanted it to be kept a suprise...so a few minutes into the woods he asked Mal to close her eyes.

"Jay, if you came out here to rob me blind, then you minus well take me home. I'm not falling for that."

"Mal. You gotta trust me"

Mal sighed. "Not to get all sappy, but...Jay I can't trust people. You know this. I felt like I was no, am putting my life on the line just by coming here." She exasperated. "Jay. It is completely impossible for me to trust. I'm in a dress. I don't have a weapon and Jay!" She sighs. "I'm letting you lead me who knows where! Please. Understand. Please." She wanted to cry, all of the pained memories coming back to her at once, but now is not the time.

"Of course. I understand Mal. It's okay. It's okay." He wrapped an arm around her akwardly. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body tensing at the contact.

"It'll be okay." He muffled into her hair.

She wanted to melt into his arms. She really did. But she was as still as the barrier.

"I know Mal. Can you find it in you. To trust me. I swear on my father's scepter I won't let you down."

Mal looked at him. His face full of hope. "Okay" she said in a wispher.

Jay put his hands over Mal's eyes. His thoughts about his mission leaving him completely and focusing on how to get his best friend to trust him.

Mal tensed up, she tried to relax. She just couldn't.

"Close your eyes" she heard him wispher. His hands were over her eyes. Guess that wasn't enough.

She hesitantly closed her eyes and Jay smiled at the girl he was pratically holding in his arms. _And her skin, so soft. STOP IT JAY! WHAT THE ISLE!_ He led her through the forest and led her to the picnic he set up with her favorite foods. He took his hands away and told her

"Open"

Mal opened her eyes, she kinda expected to be kidnapped. But what she saw was _much_ better. In front of her was all her favorite foods and drinks. From stale pudding to Dark like Your Soul Coffee. But then she realized something. Or rather, thought of something. _Why me? What's the occasion?_

Mal turned slightly to see Jay smiling at her with a glisten of hope in his eyes.

"For..me?"

"Yeah. The one and only Dragon."

She did something she hasn't done in a long time.

She smiled.

Not a fake smile. Not a smirk. A smile.

 _A smile looks good on her_ Jay thought.

She laughed a little and went the rest of the way to the picnic.

* * *

They were sitting on a picnic sort-of-blanket and were eating. Well, Jay was eating. Mal was scarfing down the food. Not being allowed to eat for a month when you're locked up in your room does that to a person.

* * *

Jay left after they heard a rustling in some of the trees nearby. They both wanted to know if someone was watching them.

He insisted that she stayed to enjoy the food. So she did.

Softly she started to sing. Quietly so that no one could hear.

 _"A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening..."_

"Mal?"

Mal jumped a bit at the voice. "Uh.. yeah?"

"Why were you singing my mother's song?" He asked while sitting next to her.

"Um. It just... came to mind." Mal thought about Jay's mother. A kind-hearted woman who treated her like a daughter when she was alive. Yes. Past-tense. She died. It could've been the horrible food or the _lack_ of horrible food. But she died. She didn't even deserve to be on the Isle. She was there because she fell in love with a villain. Jafar. Then she wrote this song. To which Mal memorized in memory of the woman who was more of a mother to her than Maleficent ever was.

He nodded. "You sang beautifully."

Mal tried not to blush. If she did she wouldn't hear the end of it.

It was silent for a good few minutes. It was a comfortable silence.

"Jay?" She called softly.

"Yeah" Jay replied.

"Why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

Mal gestured to the picnic and the food... her _favorite_ foods. She knew that he knew what she was talking about but she let him stall anyway.

"That. Umm" Jay scratched the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say? I did it so you could fall in love with me and so I wouldn't have to be the pirate's slave? Her eyes bore into his.

"Because... I...uh..."

Mal still looked at him, waiting for an answer. But the stuttering he did meant it was something big. He never stuttered. He can make up a lie before you could even _say_ lie.

 _This is gonna rock my world_

 **Heehee Cliffy! I'm sorry for the cliffy. Anyway, thanks for reading! And credit for the idea of the picnic with Mal's favorite foods goes to BrokenDescendant from Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed! :) And sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I had to edit this SOOOO many times. Now I'm sick of this chapter. Anyway, you don't care about what I think so... bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so behind**

Mal walked back to her home quietly by herself. Jay offered to walk her home but she refused.

Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth.

Then darkness

Mal woke up later. It was dark. Her hands were tied around a pole and she was gagged and blindfolded.

She tugged against the ropes restraining her hands and feat. Then the door opened and light flooded the room.

"Well well well. Looky what we have here. The daughter of Maleficent." He smirked.

"Mhmm!" Mal said through her gag.

"Ah. Right." He took off her gag carefully and slowly.

Mal glared at him. "Hi Harry."

"Hello Mal." Harry smiled. "My sister wants a word with you."

"And I want you to stumble into a goblin den." Mal spit.

"Whoa-ho! Feisty! Oh Harriet!" Harry called then chuckled.

Harriet came into the room. "Hello Mal."

"Harriet."

"I'm just looking out for you Mal." Harriet said kindly.

"Little hard to believe when I'm tied up by your brother." Mal glared.

"Let's see." Harriet walked closer to Mal and yanked off the necklace Mal was wearing.

"Hm. Where'd you get this?"

"Someone gave it to me for your information."

"Hm. Was it Jay?"

Mal covered her shock, but not fast enough.

"See I told you Harry."

Harry shook his head as in sympathy for Mal.

"Mal." Harriet started. "There was a... bet. Someone bet that Jay could make you... helpless."

Mal kept a stone face.

"Guess you didn't know. He's just acting. Join us. We can help you get back at him."

"He wouldn't do that Harriet."

"Sure. Ask him yourself."

Jay headed to Mal's room to check on her. He hadn't seen her the day after the picnic and he was getting worried.

When he went through her window he was suprised to see that she wasn't there.

"Jay?"

Jay whipped his head around to see Mal standing behind him.

"Oh... hey Mal."

Mal looked him over. "You never gave me an answer."

"Huh?"

"Why. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Mal..."

"Why Jay."

Jay scratched the back of his neck. A habit Mal knew that he did when he was nervous.

"Mal... honestly... there was... a... bet."

Mal scoffed. "You know. I never should've trusted you. I never should have let you make me believe lies!"

Jay gave her a pleading look.

"No Jay. Goodbye."

"Mal-"

"GOODBYE!"

Jay left after giving her an apologetic look.

Mal stomped into her room. The Hook siblings were right. I'll join them. I'll make him suffer.

"Glad you came to your senses Mal." Harriet held out her hand.

Mal gave her a firm handshake.

Harry strutted over. "Well well well. So the lass is joining team Hook. The winning team I may add." He pulled her hair back with his hook.

Mal remained silent, but glared. Then she spoke. "Do that again... and you'll receive a worse fate than a late goblin in my mother's mansion."

Harry smirked and chuckled. "We'll get back at the thief soon enough love."

Jay had followed Mal when she met up with the Hooks. He couldn't believe that Mal believed them. Then again he wouldn't believe him. He'd believe them. And Mal won't believe him because he is believed to have bad intentions.

Ugh to much believing.

Mal walked back to her room.

"Mal."

Mal turned around. "Leave. Now. Jay I'm not joking. Leave."

Jay sighed. "You have to hear me out."

"Jay you made a fool of me! I don't have to listen. You have to wait. Goodbye Jayden. That's all."

"Mal... listen. Please."

But it was too late. She was gone.

The next week was a disaster for Jay. Mal would not talk to him and he couldn't find her anywhere. Was it wrong that he was worried about her?

You're not supposed to care for people on the Isle but... Mal was different. Right?

After wishing that he would see her for so long he finally got his wish.

But it wasn't what he thought it would be.

Be careful what you wish for.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY!**

Mal put her arms around Harry knowing Jay was there, part of the plan was to make Jay see what he had lost.

She pretended to kiss Harry and make out with him but... eww. She didn't.

She heard Jay sigh and leave.

"Get off of me you creep!" Mal pushed Harry and walked the dark alley.

"Love, it's all in the the game."

"I know Harry..." Mal started off into the little distance in front of her. "Later."

She walked over to Jafar's Junk Shop. Jay didn't have a room, instead he slept on a rug under a shelf on TVs. She peeked into the store but he wasn't there. She left to a nearby alley to check if he was there. Nothing.

Finally she went to the docks to check in with the Hooks.

She saw two silhouettes talking and she hid behind some crates.

One, a girl who sounded like Harriet was crackling. "I just said you had steal her heart! Which means until she admits that she loves you, one could never be sure!"

"It ain't fair Harriet, you know it." The other voice, Jay, said calmly.

"I never said I couldn't interfere. You got caught stealing on my turf. Now I'm stealing something of yours."

"I don't need this Harriet. You can't even enforce your own laws. I'm out. I can't keep hurting Mal." Jay sighed.

"You a chicken? Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk."

"No! I just can't!" A fist was slammed into a nearby crate.

"You backn' out! You're a chicken. Loser! Everyone will know you're not as smooth as you say you are! As daring! As cruel! As manipulative! You are just a softy you can't bring himself to break just another girl's heart."

Glass shattered in the hands of the man. "She is not just another girl! She's an amazing woman who had a rough past! She is beautiful. And her laugh is..."

Harriet irrupted into laughter. "I told you to steal her heart! Not for her to steal yours!"

"You gotta stop playing with her Harriet."

"I've got her wrapped around my finger. See ya."

Harriet left to the boat leaving Jay walking towards the crates Mal hid behind.

"So... you think I'm beautiful."

"Mal!" Jay looked suprised. "Mal I -"

"Let's walk."

For a while they walked in silence away from the outpost.

Mal broke the silence.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"You know what." Mal said. "When you were talking to Harriet. That you couldn't do the bet anymore."

Jay sighed. "Yeah."

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get them back. Turn their world upside down. Make them suffer for what they did. I am not wrapped around her finger. She's wrapped around mine. As long as she thinks I hate you it'll be fine. Help me get them back."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you Harry like a 'thing', I saw you making out."

"Fake." Mal stated. "So gonna help me or not?"

"Fine."

"Jay?"

"Yeah Mal?"

"Call me Dragon." Mal smiled.

"Of course Dragon." Jay laughed.

"Meet me by the cave. I have a suprise for you."

"Wha-?"

Mal ran off to her room and climbed in. She looked out the window to see Jay running toward the secret cave. She grabbed her truth potion and heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you going Mal?"

"Hello mother. And nowhere that concerns you." Mal jumped off the balcony and left knowing she was going to be in big trouble when she came back.

Jay waited pacietly for Mal in their secret cave.

He thought about what he said to Harriet. So then he would know what she knew.

"Jay-Jay?"

"Hey Mal."

Mal sat on the stone bench next to Jay. "I have a gift for you."

"Hmm?"

Mal chuckled. "Here." She handed him the potion and looked down at her lap.

"What is it?" Asked Jay.

"A truth potion. You can use it on me." Mal looked up at him. "Go ahead."

"Mal..." Jay laughed. "I will always trust you." He took the potion and drank it. "Ask away Dragon."

Mal gasped and was suprised. "Jay-Jay..."

"Go ahead."

"Jay? Did you mean what you said to Harriet? All those compliments?"

"Yes."

"Did you steal on the outpost?"

"Yes."

"Did you make a bet with Harriet?'

"Yes."

"Did I really steal your heart?"

"Yeah." Jay said while starting off.

Mal sat closer to Jay. "If you want me to be honest..." she kissed Jay's cheek softly. "There's your answer."

Jay smiled and hid the blush creeping up his cheeks. Mal also hid her blush and smiled.

"I'll sleep here tonight." Mal said. "I don't want to deal with my mom. We can talk about how to get them back tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Okay." Jay took off his jacket and put it on the cold stone bench after Mal got up.

"You don't have to do that-"

Jay took off his shirt and gave it to her without looking her in the eyes. "To keep you warm."

Mal took his shirt and watched as he scratched the back of his neck.

"See ya Mal."

"Bye Jay."

Jay left the cave and Mal laid down on the stone bench. She inhaled Jay's sent on his shirt and fell asleep.


End file.
